1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ornaments, and in particular to a lighted ornament.
2. Background of the Invention
While a number of lighted ornaments are taught in the prior art, none disclose a pair of lighter building towers. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. D445,515, D429,351, D404,837 and Da387,448 which disclose lighted race cars, crosses, televisions and balls, respectively. Stage et al. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a lighted ornament which resembles building twin towers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lighted ornament which resembles a pair of building towers. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a first tower and a second tower rigidly attached to a base. Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include an aesthetically pleasing ornament which is illuminated from within.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighted ornament which may be powered by a conventional Christmas light string female socket. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a first tower light, a second tower light, and a base light electrically connected to a connector sized to mate with a conventional Christmas light string female socket. A benefit associated with the accomplishment of this object is ease of use to the consumer.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a lighted ornament which presents an attractive, warm glow. Design features enabling the accomplishment of this object include a first tower, second tower and base made of transparent or translucent material. An advantage associated with the realization of this object is increased aesthetic appeal of the instant lighted ornament.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a lighted ornament which is inexpensive. Design features allowing this object to be achieved include the use of components made of readily available materials. Benefits associated with reaching this objective include reduced cost, and hence increased availability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighted ornament which may be powered by a conventional Christmas light string. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a first tower light bore, a second tower light bore, and a base light bore all sized to frictionally admit a conventional Christmas light. A benefit associated with the accomplishment of this object is ease of use to the consumer.